


Red

by ashleybenlove



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Buzz is impacted by what happened to him in Toy Story 3, Community: disney_kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Movie: Toy Story 3, Safeword Use, Safewords, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Buzz needs to safeword out.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in August 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Any/any, any fandom, safewording out  
> Simply, I want just what the subject line says: a sub safewording out (that is, using a pre-arranged signal between him/her and his/her Dom in order to put an immediate stop to whatever's happening). Maybe something happened that was triggering; maybe the sub just had a really stressful day and can't handle whatever it is right now. Regardless, I want to see the Dom responding and doing what s/he's supposed to do, i.e. moving from the role of Master/Mistress to that of safety net.
> 
> Any pairing, any other kinks except for noncon or dubcon. Femslash is preferred, and then slash, and then het, if you really want an opinion on it.
> 
> Bonus: the two of them have gone so long without using a safeword that the safeword is either "Red" or just "Safeword." (Those being the two basic ones that everyone knows.)
> 
> Double bonus: the Dom doesn't find out what's wrong, at least not right then, and doesn't pry."
> 
> I originally wrote this at first for my own enjoyment to elaborate on something said in my fic ["Let’s Talk About Sex!"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755683) (“Buzz doesn’t like being tied up. It makes him uncomfortable. It caused him a small panic attack the one time we tried it. So, uh, we don’t do that," "Jessie said."), then decided to use it as a fill for this prompt. Reading that fic is not necessary to read this fic.

She had wanted to tie him up and try something. They were a little different in how they preferred to reach sexual climax and what they wanted in sexual intercourse. Where Jessie liked a little bit of kink, Buzz found himself contented with having vanilla sex with her— not that he didn’t like including things that enhanced pleasure (like playing with her pull-string)— he just wanted to show her that he loved her. He just wanted to be with her. They hadn’t really tried tying up before, and she had said, that if he wanted to stop, just to say “red.” She had tied his hands behind his back, a rope around his waist to stop him from leaving where he was sitting, and around his ankles. 

It had been okay for a couple of minutes, with Jessie asking him, “So, where are the plans that Star Command has?” for roleplay related reasons. Or caressing him on his groin, and telling him he couldn’t thrust against her hand. But, something happened when she walked around him to his back and she made contact with the screws that reminded him that with a screwdriver… opened the area behind his jetpack where his batteries and his switch was…

His excited breathing had turned quickly into short and shallow breaths. A whimper escaped. She had walked around him to see his face and there was no look of pleasure, no excitement. His face showed that he was frightened, upset. It was similar to the look he had in the incinerator but much worse. He fidgeted in his seat, looking even more frightened by the situation

“Buzz?” she asked.

“Red,” he whispered his voice low and shaky. “Red. Please untie me.”

And she did so, as quickly as she could, letting him go from the chair. When his ankles were freed he dropped onto the floor, one hand covering his eyes as he gave heavy breaths. 

She rushed to his side, pulling him up on his knees and all he did was throw his arms around her and she held onto him. He shook in her arms and gave a frightened noise. 

“Buzz, are you okay?” she asked. 

He did not respond, breathing short, uneven breaths, still trembling.

“Buzz, it’s okay. You’re safe. What’s wrong?” Jessie whispered, holding onto him as he trembled.

She realized that he must be having a panic attack. She had plenty of those, she knew that experience. He trembled and his chest moved quickly against her as he hyperventilated in her arms.

“Buzz, breathe slowly. Come on,” Jessie said, softly. “You’re okay. You’re safe. I swear it.”

It was a relief for her after several minutes, he finally started to control his breathing and he started to breathe slowly and evenly.

“Buzz, come on, talk to me,” Jessie murmured. She gently patted his head. 

It was another minute before he pulled away from her and sat down. He did not look at her at first, but when he gave a deep sigh, he finally looked at her.

“I can’t do it. I can’t handle being tied up— I just can’t,” Buzz said, sounding apologetic. 

She was surprised by her shaky whisper of “Why?” 

He sighed dejectedly, “Sunnyside. Being tied up and when you touched my screws… it was like, I was back in that supply closet, when I was captured by…” he trailed off. He didn’t have to say who, she knew who he meant. And she knew the rest of the story, but he continued, “And they switched me to Demo Mode.”

She nodded and scooted closer to him, so that she sat next to him. She put an arm around his waist and said, “I know. I’m so sorry they did that to you. And I’m sorry I tied you up. I should have realized.”

He rested his head on her shoulder and gave a heavy breath. 

“I thought I was going to be okay with what we were doing. It seemed like an interesting idea. Then…”

Buzz gasped and covered his face with his hands. 

“It’s okay, you’re safe with me, Buzz,” Jessie said. “I’ll protect you.” She gently kissed his forehead. 

“I feel safe with you,” Buzz said softly. 

And she promised herself: no more tying Buzz up at all and no Spanish mode escapades without asking first. She wanted Buzz to feel safe, happy, comfortable, and loved with her.


End file.
